The Tangled Ivy
by PurelyAwesome28
Summary: Forever, Clan cats and rogues alike have believed that there were only 5 Clans in the world. But what if there were 4 others, who also thought the same about themselves? And one of them, once innocent, might turn out to be the most influential of them all
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

PearlClan

Leader: Lionstar- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Iceblossom- longfurred white she-cat with gray paws, chest, and underbelly. Blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Nightfoot- dark gray tom with black paws and yellow eyes

Warriors: Eaglestrike- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Birchpaw

Roseblossom- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graywhisker- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Blizzardclaw- aggressive white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Sandstripe- light ginger tom with green eyes

Raventail- longfurred black tom with white chest and underbelly, blue eyes.

Whitefang- fierce white tom with blue eyes

Dawnshade- dusky brown she-cat with darker paws and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Brownpaw

Flamestorm- longhaired bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Hawkfeather- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Littlesplash- small pale brown tom with darker brown splashes on fur and amber eyes

Goldenpetal- golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Tinypool- small black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Silvercloud- light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Queens: Bluestream- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Blizzardclaw's kits) Kits: Ivykit, Stonekit, and Featherkit

Pineshade- light brown she-cat with darker spots on fur (mother of Flamestorm's kits) Kits: Nettlekit and Maplekit

Elders: Yellowtooth- light ginger tom with yellow eyes

SunClan

Leader: Rainstar- gray tom with lighter gray flecks and yellow eyes

Deputy: Leopardstrike- aggressive ginger she-cat with darker ginger spots, black paws, and a long tail

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Medicine Cat: Redberry- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Brackenheart- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mistypelt- light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Toadpaw

Stormfall- longhaired gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Larkwing- quick gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Spottedfur- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlflight- dark brown tabby tom

Gooseflight- gray tom with darker gray flecks

Hathersong- light gray she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail. Blue eyes.

Fawnleap- light brown tabby she-cat

Rabbitfur- gray and white tom with blue eyes

Frozenwind- longhaired white tom with amber eyes

Cloverstem- ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Oakshadow- reddish brown tom with yellow eyes

Redcloud- dark ginger she-cat

Queens: Petalfall- golden brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (expecting Brackenheart's kits)

Hazelpelt- black and white she-cat with amber eyes, a former rogue (mother of Owlflight's kits) Kits: Sparrowkit, Kestrelkit, and Tigerkit

Elders: Coldblossom- white she-cat with gray paws and piercing blue eyes

MoonClan

Leader: Mothstar- white she-cat with pale green eyes

Deputy: Gorseclaw- gray and white tom

Medicine Cat: Ashpelt- gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Warriors: Brightpetal- ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Apprentice: Molepaw

Fishleap- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Falconsong- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rowanblaze- bright ginger tom with green eyes

Cloudshine- white she-cat with blue eyes and gray ear-tips

Sootwhisker- dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Spiderfoot- longlegged black tom with white markings on feet and amber eyes

Briarpelt- dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Lightfur- pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Blazepaw

Graycloud- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Thistlefang- mottled gray tom with spiky fur

Hailstorm-gray tom with white spots on fur and icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Tallflower- long legged tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Shrewtail- black and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Darkcloud- dark brown tabby she-cat with a torn ear

Queens: Blackfrost- black and white she-cat with pale blue eyes (mother of Gorseclaw's kit): Cinderkit

Elders: Roseheart- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Shadowclaw- dark gray tom with long, sharp claws

ForestClan

Leader: Ravenstar- black she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Brownleaf- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Ferntail- light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Shellpaw

Warriors: Yellowclaw- light ginger tom with yellow eyes and a white underbelly

Leafstorm- ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Dapplepaw

Blossompool- golden brown she-cat with darker brown tabby stripes on fur

Willowstream- pretty longfurred silver gray she-cat with amber eyes

Duskclaw- creamy white tom with amber eyes

Oakstripe- reddish brown tabby tom with green eyes

Shadowtail- brown she-cat with darker paws, belly, and tail

Snakefang- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Morningsong- pretty white she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes

Thrushnose- speckled gray tom with blue eyes

Nightwhisker- black tom with amber eyes

Honeyfur- golden brown she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws

Swiftheart- black and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Sedgepaw

Queens: Mintbreeze- gentle cream she-cat with dark gray stripes and green eyes (mother of Leafstorm's kits) Kits: Redkit and Russetkit

Elders: Shadewhisker- dark brown tabby tom with a scar on one cheek

Berrypelt- old dark ginger tom with yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

A short little chapter as an introduction. Hopefully it means something. Just so you know, I'm kind of new at writing AU fanfiction. However, don't forget to review! I'd really appreciate it :)

It was leaf bare. Pineshade lay in the nursery, gazing at her kits with concern. They were shivering, and could catch whitecough while they were still so young and weak. Pineshade was starving. She knew something could happen to her kits, but she didn't have the heart to call Nightfoot and tell him to check on them. Besides, the PearlClan medicine cat was at the Middlestone, where all of the healers met to share dreams with StarClan every half moon. So there was no use in calling out his name. The right cat wouldn't be there to hear her and help her. She could ask Tinypool, who also knew quite a bit about herbs, but she was too tired to call out.

Flamestorm padded up to the nursery, his tail drooping in disappointment. Leaf bare could take its toll on every member of the clan, from the youngest kit to the most frail elder. He was worried. He had heard his mate moaning in the nursery. What if something had happened to his kits?

Without thinking about his actions, the ginger tom stalked into the nursery. To Pineshade, he appeared to be angry. She shrunk away. Flamestorm, although he was respected in the Clan, was known for his fiery temper. If provoked, he could make cutting and sarcastic remarks that nobody in their right mind wanted to hear.

"Flamestorm," the light brown she-cat said, trying to stay calm. "Did anything happen?"

Her mate sighed. The news would not be something Pineshade would want to hear. But he couldn't lie to her, not now.

"The last hunting patrol had returned with no prey," replied Flamestorm, putting down a rabbit next to her. "This is the last freshkill. Not the freshest, but this is all we have."

"That's nothing," meowed Pineshade hungrily, taking a bite. Then she speedily devoured the prey, enjoying every last bite.

"A patrol brought it yesterday," murmured Flamestorm,"just so you know."

"At this rate," muttered Pineshade,"I would eat crowfood just for my kits to survive."

"Nobody doubts how much you care about them," said the tom, pressing his nose into his mate's fur.

The light brown tabby she-cat was not reassured by this gesture of affection. It only made her more worried. Meanwhile, Flamestorm looked up at his children. Nettlekit was asleep, making a soft rhythm of sighs in her sleep. Maplekit, on the other hand, pounced on a ball of moss. Seeing her father had really excited her.

"It's surprising that she could play at such a rough time," Flamestorm said to his mate.

"Yes," agreed Pineshade,"she's a born survivor." Then, as if it had cost her a huge effort to speak, she sank back into her nest. Flamestorm nudged her, but she didn't move.

"StarClan help me!" the tom yowled. "Nightfoot, where are you?"


	3. Chapter 1, New Paws

Chapter 2

Grayfern looked proudly at the kits. She had spent a large part of the leaf bare caring for their mother, who had lost consciousness a couple of times.

"Some poppy seeds, and some herbs for shock," he had recited.

Meanwhile, Bluestream had suckled Pineshade's two kits. Five kits were hard to manage, but the gray queen was determined to make sure they survived. She owed it to her longtime friend. Pineshade and Bluestream were often inseparable when they were apprentices. Their friendship had lasted, even into the nursery.

Pineshade, however, had disagreed on Bluestream's choice of mate. Blizzardclaw was an aggressive fighter, and the light brown she-cat suspected that he was ruthless enough to hurt innocent cats. He was a little too ambitious for her liking, as well. She wondered what her friend had seen in him. To her, he was just an annoying and dangerous furball, one that couldn't be trusted.

The gray tabby she-cat knew that her friend didn't approve of what she had done. But still, she had to let the kits survive. Not even trying would betray her poor friend, who was suffering from a bad condition. Grayfern did not keep this a secret from her.

Pineshade had slowly recovered, and thanked her friend heartily. Still, she kept her at a cold distance, something Bluestream didn't like. However, it was better than nothing. Now since Pineshade was still weak, Bluestream helped her groom her kits. Dusk was when their apprentice ceremony would take place. She picked up a reddish brown kit and licked its fur smooth.

"Hey!" Maplekit protested.

"It's all for the best little one," murmured the gray she-cat. "If you sit still, I'll tell you a nice little story."

This time, Maplekit didn't object, although the queen noticed that she still didn't enjoy the experience.

Pineshade, meanwhile, took care of Nettlekit. The pale ginger she-cat was happy to become an apprentice.

"I'll be the best apprentice in the whole forest!" she boasted.

"I'm sure you will," Pineshade smiled guiltily. "Remember to serve your clan, and to listen to your mentor."

Nettlekit nodded. "I will," she said, trying hard to stop her voice from squeaking. "I promise." Dipping her head to the medicine cat, the queen padded out from the nursery. She cast a glance at each of her kits, and then was satisfied.

Lionstar stood at a high rock that rose higher than all the surrounding dens. His golden pelt shone, although Pineshade noticed that he was dreadfully thin. He had insisted that he was fed last when food was scarce. But he looked genuinely pleased. New apprentices brought life to the Clan, what they desperately needed. New paws in their service.

"All cats old enough to catch prey, gather around here for a Clan meeting," he yowled.

PearlClan cats appeared. Ivypaw looked around until she spotted the kits, herded to the center by their mother. Finally, some cat to share their den. Stonepaw snored and Featherpaw screamed in her sleep, apparently a victim of nightmares. Hopefully the kits wouldn't be half as bad.

"Today," Lionstar announced,"we will present to StarClan two new apprentices."

All heads turned to Maplekit and Nettlekit, as they were the only remaining kits in the nursery.

"Nettlekit, please come forward."

The pale ginger she-cat let her mother give her one last lick. Then she scampered forward to stand in front of the golden leader.

"This day is great, and our clan is proud to have these two young cats. PearlClan will survive and remain strong, since today we will name apprentices. Nettlekit, until you receive your warrior's name, you will be known as Nettlepaw."

Nettlekit wasn't used to all of the cats gazing at her. Usually it was just her mother and father, maybe Bluestream and her kits.

"Hawkfeather, I believe that you are ready for an apprentice. I recommend Nettlepaw to you. I'm sure that you will pass on all you learned about fighting to Nettlepaw, and teach her the skills that will make her a loyal warrior of PearlClan."

The dark brown tabby tom stepped forward, and touched noses with his new apprentice. He could hear cats chanting Nettlepaw's name. She would be a great warrior soon enough, and he would do his best to teach her the ways of the code.

"Thank you, Lionstar," he called. The PearlClan leader answered by dipping his head.

"Maplekit, please come here," continued the golden brown leader.

Maplekit couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It seemed like just yesterday when her mother fell ill.

"Until you complete your warrior training, you will be known as Maplepaw."

The reddish brown she-cat hoped that she would get a good mentor. She disliked mean cats, and she hoped that her mentor would understand.

"Roseblossom, you are also ready for your first apprentice. You will pass on your great hunting techniques to Maplepaw, and she will learn the skills that will make her a brave warrior of PearlClan."

Words alone could not describe how young Roseblossom felt at this moment. She quietly touched noses with Maplepaw, but she felt really happy inside.

"I promise that I'll try my best," she meowed. The leader thanked her, and let his Clanmates cheer for the new apprentice. Then he gave a signal to the other apprentices, and they bounced forward, eager to show the new apprentices their den and the nest they would sleep in.

Stonepaw and Birchpaw approached Nettlepaw, congratulating her. They told her when she would be most likely to go training with her mentor, and informed her about the other apprentices' sleeping habits. Stonepaw left out the part about his snoring, so his sister kindly reported that. Nettlepaw had just really met them, and she already liked her fellow apprentices. Stonepaw scooped up some moss, and threw it into a nest of bracken in the corner of the apprentices' den. He smiled as it landed exactly in the center.

"Welcome to your nest," he meowed.

The rest of the apprentices repeated the greeting. Brownwind and Frostpool, who had recently been made warriors, also offered their advice. Although they had already sat their vigil, they were forced to sleep in the crowded apprentices' den. There was barely enough room where they belonged, and the two remaining spots were reserved for the queens.

Featherpaw and Ivypaw found Maplepaw, sitting in the middle of all this commotion. She was all alone, and nobody had bothered to come up to her.

"Hey!" exclaimed Featherpaw,"look who we've found..."

Her sister finished her thoughts.

"Don't hide among the moss," advised Ivypaw,"let us show you where you'll sleep."

They assigned a nest on the other corner for her, complete with another moss throw on Stonepaw's part.

Pineshade and Bluestream both smiled. Their job was done. Tonight, they would both sleep in the warriors den for the first time in moons.


	4. Chapter 2, Amber Eyes

Chapter 2

"Ivypaw?" the gray apprentice heard her mentor call her name. He sounded impatient, and not very happy. Ivypaw groaned. She must have overslept. For the past moon, her mission was to work as hard as she could and to try her best at training. She wanted to show the new apprentices how everything was done. Ivypaw knew that she couldn't afford to get on the bad side of her mentor. Since Shadowpelt had many friends, news would eventually come within reach of Maplepaw and Nettlepaw. She would not give her Clanmates the satisfaction of finding anything wrong with her.

"Yes?" asked Ivypaw, checking to make sure the other apprentices were still sleeping. They were. The gray she-cat could hear Stonepaw's loud snore. She flinched. When was her brother going to let go of all the weird habits he had picked up so early in his life?

"Ivypaw, since you slept through the dawn patrol," Shadowpelt meowed," you can meet me at the training hollow now."

Ivypaw yawned, and woke up completely with a stretch. On her way out, she met Birchpaw.

"Ivypaw, Shadowpelt sent me to tell you to bring Maplepaw with you," the young tom said.

The gray apprentice sighed, blushing. Birchpaw? Did Shadowpelt know about her feelings? She didn't doubt that her mentor was a smart cat, but was she really being that obvious?

"All right," she replied,"can you wake her up?"

The light brown tabby tom shook his head. "Eaglestrike's patrol is waiting for me."

Ivypaw groaned. Waking up the newest PearlClan apprentice was about the last thing she was thinking of.

"I'm sorry," murmured Birchpaw, looking hurt and probably preparing to wound the she-cat with a snappy comment at the she-cat.

The gray tabby she-cat turned away. She would have to face this. She couldn't procrastinate, especially in front of Birchpaw. And what would her mentor think?

Ivypaw tapped on Maplepaw's shoulder. The reddish brown she-cat was curled up into a ball, fast asleep. The older apprentice shook her awake.

Maplepaw blinked. "What do you want?"

"Shadowpelt wants us at the training hollow," replied Ivypaw, her head held high.

The younger apprentice had probably wanted to get some much wanted rest. She must have not been used to such a schedule, still being a kit less than a moon ago. Ivypaw couldn't blame her for her grumpiness.

Maplepaw followed Ivypaw out of the apprentices den, still half asleep. She barely noticed when Ivypaw's mentor came into view.

"Greetings, young one," said Shadowpelt kindly. Ivypaw frowned. Shadowpelt was speaking like an elder to an apprentice only two moons younger than her. He had never used that tone with her!

"Hello," mewed Maplepaw cheerfully, not noticing or not caring. "What are we going to practice?"

Ivypaw had to be proud of this young cat. This is her first full day as an apprentice, and she knows this? Ivypaw wondered what kind of stories the queens told in the nursery after she moved on.

"Today we will practice hunting posture," replied the ginger tom. Ivypaw smiled. Hunting came naturally to her. Here, she was not worried about failing.

"Ivypaw will go first," continued her mentor,"show us your best hunting crouch." The gray apprentice crouched down, sure that the reddish brown she-cat was carefully watching her every move.

"Now you try, Maplepaw," said Shadowpelt. He himself crouched down, showing Maplepaw how to do it. Ivypaw barely payed attention. She knew all of this already.

"You should be light on your paws. If you move now, you'll frighten away all the prey. And don't lean too much on one side. Crouch straight."

Ivypaw was almost falling asleep on her paws, despite the fact that she had already slept in her nest.

"Now creep forward, and look out for twigs on the ground. Stay downwind of the prey. Like this." Shadowpelt pretended that Ivypaw was the prey.

"When your prey is unaware, pounce!" Maplepaw laughed as she pushed Ivypaw to the ground.

"Thank you, Ivypaw," said Shadowpelt,"now you can go hunt."

The gray apprentice padded away, glad to have something better to do and happy that she had not been humiliated. Her mentor stayed behind, showing Maplepaw some more moves. Roseblossom was on the dawn patrol, and she wanted to go easy on her apprentice and let her sleep late.

Ivypaw tracked down a mouse. When she was ready to pounce, she got distracted. A twig cracked behind her and she found herself staring into Birchpaw's amber eyes.

"Bad luck, right?" he meowed, trying to comfort her.

Embarrassed, Ivypaw replied. "Maybe I'll do better if you hunt with me."

Just to clear this up, Nightfoot died in between the prologue and Chapter 1. His apprentice, Grayfern succeeded him as medicine cat of PearlClan. Shadowpelt, also not listed in the allegiances, was on a journey far from the clans at that time. Graywhisker, also now in StarClan, is Ivypaw's uncle. Although he will never make an appearance alive, he'll probably be important. We'll just have to see about that. Remember: Only Erin Hunter owns Warriors. I'm simply a fangirl.


	5. Chapter 3, Claws in Flesh

Sorry for not having updated in a long time. Hope you like this chapter :)

"Hawkfeather, can we go hunting?" asked Nettlepaw. Maplepaw's sister was a very eager apprentice. She loved doing every warrior duty imaginable, or so it seemed. Yet the young she-cat had a soft spot for hunting. In her first moon as an apprentice, she had already established her own hunting technique. Like an eagle, she found somewhere high up, away from possible detection from other animals. She perched there, ready with her claws to jump down and snag the prey below. Ivypaw had giggled at the younger cat's antics but the older cats seemed to think she was adorable. She never seemed to get in trouble; Hawkfeather had taught her well. Like her mentor, Nettlepaw was respected for her age.

Eaglestrike, Hawkfeather's older brother, smiled.

"I suppose PearlClan does need more prey," the dark brown tabby said, his whiskers twitching. Amused, he remembered when he was an apprentice. Always asking questions, and always expecting answers.

Hawkfeather nodded, thinking it would be a good idea for his apprentice to have more practice. He didn't want her to spoil her hunting skills this early.

Suddenly, a reddish brown cat, fur still ruffled from sleep, ran up to the PearlClan cats. It was their young Clanmate, Maplepaw. She wasn't as eager as Nettlepaw, but she sure was energetic. Having nothing to do with that energy in camp, she had told herself that hunting was a good way to prevent boredom.

"I'm sure Iceblossom wouldn't be mad if I went with you," she added innocently," although I was supposed to clean the elders' den sometime soon." Deep inside, the apprentice was secretly happy that she had an excuse not to do the job that most cats hated. Only Featherpaw, somewhat contrary, didn't mind. Maplepaw knew that her Clanmate would do anything to help the Clan. Besides, Iceblossom couldn't blame her, Maplepaw, for doing a little service.

"Good, then hunting it is!"

The young apprentice sped away, with her sister sprinting along close behind her.

"Can't catch me!" she yowled. And in her hurry, she forgot to look where she was going and crashed into a large white tom. She shrank back in embarrassment. His claws looked pretty scary, actually. Sharp and she could just imagine them tearing into some cat's flesh...

"Can't you stop getting in the way?" complained the tom. "Apprentices... always think they're already warriors, when they are barely older than kits!"

Nettlepaw, too far away to hear, had no idea what he was yowling about. But it had to be something bad.

"Blizzardclaw, these apprentices feed the Clan," Eaglestrike pointed out, frowning.

"Well, my old apprentice did better than both of them put together," growled the warrior mentioned. Frostpool was already a warrior, luckily for her. Maplepaw wondered how she could stand having such a cat as a mentor.

_Oh really? _The apprentice thought to herself, trying not to let the tom's snide comments discourage her.

Nettlepaw's fur bristled, as if it always didn't. "Isn't Frostpool afraid of her own shadow?" she retorted. Maplepaw smiled, once she thought of it... the young warrior had been a little paranoid, even if it was just a tiny bit.

"And not to mention, she's pretty slow!" the reddish brown she-cat exclaimed, not aware of what she was saying and how much it must have hurt the older cat.

"That's enough," Nettlepaw's mentor interrupted and the cats hunted in silence. Blizzardclaw, rather annoyed, returned to the warriors' den.

Nevertheless, they filled up the fresh-kill pile. It was a surprise to the grumpy elder Yellowtooth, and Maplepaw was proud. But still, Blizzardclaw's words stuck in her head, haunting her..._"My old apprentice did better than both of them put together!"_ Was that really as true as the warrior made it sound to be? Yet she had caught two mice while Nettlepaw boasted about all the voles she had hunted down.

Maybe Blizzardclaw had woken up on the wrong side of the nest. In the apprentice's opinion, he should stay out of others' fur the next time. Hawkfeather and Eaglestrike looked irritated, as if his speech had also ruined their moods. Anyway, he had to stop finding fault with everyone he met. This was not the first time!

When the hunting patrol arrived, a pleased deputy let them have first pick from the fresh-kill pile. But later, Lionstar decided to have a talk with the young apprentice. When Maplepaw stomped into the leader's den, Blizzardclaw stood next to Lionstar, with a triumphant look on his face.

"I thought Iceblossom ordered you to clean the elders' den," the PearlClan leader said.

"But-"

"No 'buts' please! I think you should obey your superiors, Maplepaw."

Blizzardclaw turned to whisper something into Lionstar's ear.

"And," he continued,"go clean out the elders' den like you were told to, now!"

"Yes, Lionstar," Maplepaw obeyed. There was no getting out of it.


	6. Chapter 4, Soaking Fur

Sorry for the really long wait. School was not on my side in homework-related matters *sigh*. For those of you who waited, here's a chapter... starring Goldenpetal of PearlClan. Enjoy!

The sun rose higher into the sky, almost as high as the surrounding clouds. A golden brown she-cat squeezed into the nursery. She could barely fit in, but that was just like a risk she had to take or a challenge she had to overcome. This young PearlClan warrior, Goldenpetal, liked watching the kits play and their mothers scold. It brought back memories, true. And also, Goldenpetal secretly hoped that someday in the distant future, she'd have little bundles of fur of her own.

"Haven't you been in here long enough?" an impatient voice brought her back to the present. _Littlesplash. _The tom was looking unusually grumpy. He told jokes among his friends, but Goldenpetal had never witnessed all the fun. She preferred to stay solitary, although she had a few close friends. Not like Littlesplash, though. He had many. Goldenpetal sighed. Littlesplash, despite being only a few moons older than her, probably thought he was Clan leader already. A sweet sensation spread through the she-cat when she realized that he would probably never lead PearlClan. He had never had an apprentice. Lionstar was still fairly young, and

Iceblossom didn't look like she would join StarClan anytime soon either.

"I've just come back from a patrol," the golden brown she-cat argued.

"Doesn't matter," the tom shook his head. "Iceblossom wants you to go hunt, near the river. I guess she wants me to come with you..."

"I'm tired," Goldenpetal interrupted, not sure if she'd like the idea of hunting with the grumpy tom. He might have woken up on the wrong side of the nest ever since he first got his warrior name, three moons back!

Littlesplash shrugged. "Argue with the deputy."

Goldenpetal never did. She wanted better than having to clean the elders' den for hesitating to obey orders. She followed her Clanmate out of the camp.

Goldenpetal splashed into the river. Cold water soaked her fur. The she-cat felt like a fish out of water, except she was more comfortable on land. The river was part of territory PearlClan recently acquired from MoonClan when they won a battle. Yet the moors were where she was most likely to wander, in search of rabbits to chase. However, hunting patrols were probably already on the way there. Or at least if Iceblossom was her usual diligent self, which the young warrior doubted she wasn't.

The golden she-cat looked back at Littlesplash before diving into the river to look for fish. The pale brown tom had turned away, and not spoken a word. Goldenpetal, secretly a little discouraged, didn't let this stop her from possibly feeding the Clan. She finally dove in, paddling like a dog until she reached a school of large minnows. The PearlClan warrior hooked one out with an unsheathed claw, pleased with herself for being surprisingly fast.

The young warrior didn't notice, but the current was taking her away from the river shore. Her long, wet fur was slowly pushing her down. The river, in some parts, was quite deep and she was not a very strong swimmer. Soon enough, she was struggling to gulp in air, no longer sensing the difference between it and water. She splashed around in alarm.

Goldenpetal, at the point of closing her eyes in easy defeat, glimpsed some pale brown fur. After that, she was surprisingly on the shore. Littlesplash stood over her, frowning.

"Nice catch," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Thank you," Goldenpetal breathed.

"We'd better go back," he murmured, more to himself than to Goldenpetal.

Soon enough, her fur had dried in the warm newleaf breeze. She limped into the elders' den, as Iceblossom had given her a look that clearly said: "Be useful." As if her bad luck hadn't ended, a thorn was gotten in her paw and Littlesplash was forced to tug it out. Now she moved slowly, leaning the least possible on the paw the thorn had just left. Something tugged on her fur but she didn't want to find out. Grouchy Yellowtooth was standing in the den, his son Sandstripe muttering some words, supposedly calming, into his ear. Raventail, a recent addition to the elders' den, stretched with a yawn. He was grateful that even for a moment, he would not be the only one dealing with his old denmate's grumbling.

The apprentices and warriors younger that Goldenpetal were out on patrol. Maybe that made the elders her responsibility then.

"Thank you," Littlesplash said quietly, he had been saved from doing it himself.

Goldenpetal turned around, startled, she had been distracted by the scene unfolding in front of her. "What?"

"Good luck," the warrior said gruffly, sounding much older than he really was. He padded out of the den. Sandstripe followed, losing his patience and leaving Goldenpetal with the two retired warriors. Goldenpetal picked up a pile of old bracken and hauled it away.

Raventail's belly rumbled. He hadn't eaten since last morning. But he wasn't as weak as the younger cats thought. He could still make it to the fresh kill pile and back without getting too tired. Hadn't it been only two moons since he'd first joined Yellowtooth?

Yellowtooth interrupted the old black tom's thoughts.

"Well, young one," he rasped grumpily, turning to Goldenpetal. "I'm going to wait all moon or what?"

The young golden brown she-cat shook her head. She had just gotten here, and she'd barely even started!

"StarClan gave you the ability to talk, didn't they?" Yellowtooth snapped,"then speak!"

_StarClan_, Goldenpetal prayed, _please save me from these grumpy elders! Soon they'll be out of control!_

"I'll clean everything up as fast as I can," she promised the old tom.

"I sure would think so," he replied and turned away. Goldenpetal picked up some twigs and started patching the den up. Growing clouds reminded her of a coming storm. Yellowtooth wouldn't complain at night, if Goldenpetal succeeded. The den probably wouldn't leak. Or would it?

Something soft hit the young warrior in the shoulder. She was about to unsheath her claws, but it only turned out to be a little bundle of moss, flung by a little bundle of fur.

"Kits?" she asked,"what are they doing here?"

"You should know," answered Raventail,"they took a ride on you."

"You need help?" squeaked a little dusky brown cat, one of Dawnshade's litter. When Goldenpetal first saw her, she was amazed at how the kit looked exactly like her mother. Just the eyes staring in her face were dark green, not yellow.

The she-cat laughed. So that was the dragging sensation on her fur!


	7. Chapter 5, Mouse Bile and a Mess

Sorry for not having updated in a long time. Hope you like this chapter :)

"Hawkfeather, can we go hunting?" asked Nettlepaw. Maplepaw's sister was a very eager apprentice. She loved doing every warrior duty imaginable, or so it seemed. Yet the young she-cat had a soft spot for hunting. In her first moon as an apprentice, she had already established her own hunting technique. Like an eagle, she found somewhere high up, away from possible detection from other animals. She perched there, ready with her claws to jump down and snag the prey below. Ivypaw had giggled at the younger cat's antics but the older cats seemed to think she was adorable. She never seemed to get in trouble; Hawkfeather had taught her well. Like her mentor, Nettlepaw was respected for her age.

Eaglestrike, Hawkfeather's older brother, smiled.

"I suppose PearlClan does need more prey," the dark brown tabby said, his whiskers twitching. Amused, he remembered when he was an apprentice. Always asking questions, and always expecting answers.

Hawkfeather nodded, thinking it would be a good idea for his apprentice to have more practice. He didn't want her to spoil her hunting skills this early.

Suddenly, a reddish brown cat, fur still ruffled from sleep, ran up to the PearlClan cats. It was their young Clanmate, Maplepaw. She wasn't as eager as Nettlepaw, but she sure was energetic. Having nothing to do with that energy in camp, she had told herself that hunting was a good way to prevent boredom.

"I'm sure Iceblossom wouldn't be mad if I went with you," she added innocently," although I was supposed to clean the elders' den sometime soon." Deep inside, the apprentice was secretly happy that she had an excuse not to do the job that most cats hated. Only Featherpaw, somewhat contrary, didn't mind. Maplepaw knew that her Clanmate would do anything to help the Clan. Besides, Iceblossom couldn't blame her, Maplepaw, for doing a little service.

"Good, then hunting it is!"

The young apprentice sped away, with her sister sprinting along close behind her.

"Can't catch me!" she yowled. And in her hurry, she forgot to look where she was going and crashed into a large white tom. She shrank back in embarrassment. His claws looked pretty scary, actually. Sharp and she could just imagine them tearing into some cat's flesh...

"Can't you stop getting in the way?" complained the tom. "Apprentices... always think they're already warriors, when they are barely older than kits!"

Nettlepaw, too far away to hear, had no idea what he was yowling about. But it had to be something bad.

"Blizzardclaw, these apprentices feed the Clan," Eaglestrike pointed out, frowning.

"Well, my old apprentice did better than both of them put together," growled the warrior mentioned. Frostpool was already a warrior, luckily for her. Maplepaw wondered how she could stand having such a cat as a mentor.

_Oh__really?_The apprentice thought to herself, trying not to let the tom's snide comments discourage her.

Nettlepaw's fur bristled, as if it always didn't. "Isn't Frostpool afraid of her own shadow?" she retorted. Maplepaw smiled, once she thought of it... the young warrior had been a little paranoid, even if it was just a tiny bit.

"And not to mention, she's pretty slow!" the reddish brown she-cat exclaimed, not aware of what she was saying and how much it must have hurt the older cat.

"That's enough," Nettlepaw's mentor interrupted and the cats hunted in silence. Blizzardclaw, rather annoyed, returned to the warriors' den.

Nevertheless, they filled up the fresh-kill pile. It was a surprise to the grumpy elder Yellowtooth, and Maplepaw was proud. But still, Blizzardclaw's words stuck in her head, haunting her..._"__My__old__apprentice__did__better__than__both__of__them__put__together!__"_ Was that really as true as the warrior made it sound to be? Yet she had caught two mice while Nettlepaw boasted about all the voles she had hunted down.

Maybe Blizzardclaw had woken up on the wrong side of the nest. In the apprentice's opinion, he should stay out of others' fur the next time. Hawkfeather and Eaglestrike looked irritated, as if his speech had also ruined their moods. Anyway, he had to stop finding fault with everyone he met. This was not the first time!

When the hunting patrol arrived, a pleased deputy let them have first pick from the fresh-kill pile. But later, Lionstar decided to have a talk with the young apprentice. When Maplepaw stomped into the leader's den, Blizzardclaw stood next to Lionstar, with a triumphant look on his face.

"I thought Iceblossom ordered you to clean the elders' den," the PearlClan leader said.

"But-"

"No 'buts' please! I think you should obey your superiors, Maplepaw."

Blizzardclaw turned to whisper something into Lionstar's ear.

"And," he continued,"go clean out the elders' den like you were told to, now!"

"Yes, Lionstar," Maplepaw obeyed. There was no getting out of it.

Constructive criticism is always appreciated! You can leave suggestions to me at WARRIORS ROLEPLAY forum, any topic. This chapter might have been a little short, but I have plans for Maplepaw and her sister.


End file.
